


Show-Off

by cordelia_kingsbridge



Series: Boston Verse [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Begging, College, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Feminization, Safewords, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skype, Slut Shaming, Subspace, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia_kingsbridge/pseuds/cordelia_kingsbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riley goes home for Thanksgiving break, he and Andres stay connected despite the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the readers who shared examples of their own Korean-American Thanksgivings with me!

“Riley, over here!” Melissa called, standing up and waving a hand to catch his attention.

Riley grinned and unwound the scarf from his neck as he slipped through the crowd at Busboys and Poets, the hip, liberal coffee shop on 14th Street that had been a favorite hangout of his in high school. It was the day before Thanksgiving; both of his parents would be in surgery for hours, and he had plenty of time to reunite with his friends before his mother’s family flew into D.C. tonight.

“Hey, guys,” he said as he reached the corner where they’d staked out a few couches and comfortable armchairs.

Riley had attended the same ultra-progressive independent day school from pre-kindergarten all the way through high school. During that time, he’d seen plenty of classmates come and go, and he’d been on friendly terms with pretty much everyone he’d gone to school with. These people, though – this was the solid core group of his closest friends, the ones who’d always had his back and who he missed the most. He still kept in frequent touch with them via text and social media, but it wasn’t the same as seeing them every  single day for years.

He was the last to arrive, and everyone else stood to greet him with hugs and handshakes. There was Melissa, one of his oldest friends in the world, and Mira, who’d cut her once waist-length black hair into a startling bob. There was Hector, always brimming with energy, and Sabrina and Chase and Haley and…

Dylan had hung back from the lovefest, his hands in his pockets while he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Riley said softly.

Dylan had only started at their school their junior year, but he’d been an instant hit, handsome and charming and a star lacrosse player. Riley had been infatuated the moment they’d met; they’d spent less than a month flirting and dancing around each other before they’d begun dating. They’d been together for two years, until last August, when they’d agreed that it made more sense to part ways amicably than fool themselves into believing they could sustain a long-distance relationship while they went to colleges in different states.

As much as Riley missed Dylan, he’d barely spoken to him since. A friendly, mutual breakup meant more risk of them talking themselves into trying to stay together after all, even though they both knew it would never work.

Dylan pulled his hands out of his pockets, stepped towards Riley, and hesitated. Riley took the lead, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around Dylan’s neck in a tight hug. He breathed in deeply when Dylan’s arms settled around his waist with comfortable familiarity.

Their first Christmas as a couple, Riley had gifted Dylan with a bottle of Dolce & Gabbana Pour Homme. Dylan had worn it every day afterwards, all the way up to and including the last day they’d seen each other.

He was wearing it now.

Riley shivered, the spark of arousal as reflexive and natural as breathing. He cleared his throat and kissed Dylan’s cheek before pulling away. God, Dylan was so fucking good-looking, with his mop of brown curls and those sparkling hazel eyes that had a way of making Riley feel he was the only person in the room.

“So what’s going on this weekend?” Riley asked. He unbuttoned his coat and tossed it over the back of the couch with his scarf before sitting down. “Elyse still having a party?”

“When is Elyse _not_ having a party?” Sabrina said. “Her parents are never home.”

Chase shook his head. “I can’t believe they would even ditch her over Thanksgiving. It’s no wonder she’s stoned off her ass all the time.”

While the others discussed plans for the upcoming party and fell into a debate about the pros and cons of absent parents, Dylan nudged a steaming mug on the coffee table towards Riley. “I already ordered for you,” he said. “I hope that’s okay.”

Riley picked up the mug and took a sniff, though he knew what it would be – a blueberry hibiscus tea latte, his favorite drink here. “Thank you,” he said, smiling at Dylan.

Dylan smiled back, a light blush suffusing his cheeks. He’d always been a sweetheart, attentive and eager to please, and he’d been an amazing boyfriend. Far better than Riley deserved, anyway.

As they joined the conversation, Dylan shifted closer to Riley on the couch. Riley took a deep sip from his mug, savoring the rush of nostalgia that accompanied the flavor; a few minutes later, he found himself leaning against Dylan’s side the way he had a hundred times before, as if nothing between them had changed at all.

Oh boy.

* * *

“Hey, baby,” Andres said, his handsome face and broad shoulders filling up the screen of Riley’s laptop. “How’s D.C.?”

“It’s great.” Riley was sitting at the foot of his bed; he’d positioned his laptop on a chair a short, strategic distance away, atop a stack of old textbooks. “I love Boston, but I really miss it here.”

“I know.” Andres’ fingertips grazed the screen. “Your family get in okay?”

They spent a while just chatting about their holiday plans. It was Riley’s mother’s turn to host Thanksgiving, and his maternal grandparents had flown in from Palm Beach while his aunt and her family had come down from New York. The kitchen was full to bursting from the shopping trip Riley had gone on with his grandmother; he’d spend all day tomorrow helping prepare not only the traditional fixings of an American Thanksgiving, but also a wealth of Korean _banchan_ – side dishes – including japchae, kimchi, and his aunt’s savory jeon, which were one of Riley’s favorites.

Andres, on the other hand, had to work tomorrow, but he’d be done in time to hook up with his large extended family in East Boston for leftovers. Riley tried to imagine what it would be like to have his whole family concentrated in one place, rather than scattered across multiple states – aside from a few relatives who were still in Cuba, Andres’ entire family on both sides lived in the same neighborhood.

“Do you have enough privacy?” Andres asked after a while.

Riley nodded, anticipation stirring low in his gut. “It’s a big house, and my room is in the corner of the second floor. The door is locked and everyone else is in bed.”

“Good. Take off your clothes.”

Andres’ switch to his firm Dom voice was a 180-degree turnaround from his usual register. Riley let it wash over him, tugging him towards subspace, and stripped out of his sweater. Then he leaned back, popped the button on his jeans, and gracefully slid out of them, followed by his boxer-briefs. Naked, he shifted his thighs farther apart so Andres could look his fill.

“Do you have everything ready?” Andres said.

“Yes, sir.”

Andres gave him an approving smile that shot straight to his balls. “Good boy. Get that pretty dick hard for me.”

Riley was halfway there already. He helped himself to the lube he’d set out in advance and took his cock in hand, meeting Andres’ eyes while he jerked himself off.

Because he was a little vain, though – he could own that about himself – his eyes kept straying to the view from his own webcam in the corner. He looked good, but maybe if he leaned back a little further, arched his spine more… yes, even better.

“Are you watching yourself?” Andres said in amusement.

Riley jerked his eyes up. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s all right. I understand the temptation. One day, I’m going to fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see the look on your face when you’ve got my cock inside you.”

Unlike Riley, who had his computer set up so that his webcam had a view of his whole body, Andres was sitting against the headboard of his own bed with his computer propped on his lap. All Riley could see of him besides his face was his chest and shoulders.

“Would you take your shirt off?” Riley asked. “Please, sir.”

Andres didn’t reprimand him for the request. He pulled off his T-shirt, revealing golden-brown skin, thick, defined muscles, and the edges of the beautiful tattoos on his powerful arms.

Riley licked his lips, his hand speeding up on his cock.

“That’s enough,” Andres said mere moments later. “Let go. You’re not touching your cock again tonight, do you understand me? Pussyboys don’t need their cocks to get off.”

Riley whimpered but obeyed. Andres let him stew like that for a little bit, his eyes intent on Riley’s body while Riley gripped the edge of the mattress with both hands and forced himself to remain still.

“Lie on your stomach. Put a pillow under your hips.”

They’d outlined this scene before Riley had left Boston, so he knew exactly what to expect, but that didn’t make it any less thrilling. He turned onto his front, pulling his pillow into place and arranging himself on top.

“Hmm,” Andres said. “Grab another pillow and move closer to the edge. I want that ass up nice and high in the air.”

Riley followed the directions, then bent his knees and pulled them up to his sides, splaying his legs out frog-style. With his ass thrust out obscenely by the stacked pillows and his chest flat against the bed, it was an incredibly degrading position. The sting of humiliation was sweet and potent, prickling up and down his spine.

Andres groaned behind him. “That’s it. That’s perfect.”

Riley craned his head over his shoulder, striving to catch a glimpse of himself to ensure he was at a good angle to the webcam. He caught his breath when he saw the picture he made – smooth pink hole completely exposed, vulnerable balls on display below. God, he looked like a whore, like a bitch in heat begging to be mounted.

Andres clicked his tongue sternly and said, “Put your head down. If you need to adjust your position, I’ll tell you.”

Riley dropped his head back to the mattress. The pillow beneath his hips was already sticky with precome.

“Get your fingers wet and rub your pussy. Don’t go inside.”

Riley squeezed lube onto his right hand and reached back, running his fingers up and down the crack of his ass and over his sensitive hole. For a moment, he even dared to trail them over his perineum, pressing lightly – though he brought them right back up, because Andres hadn’t said that was allowed. He massaged his rim with firm circles and sighed into the bed.

“Slut,” Andres said fondly. “You like showing off for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Go ahead and get a finger in there. Just one.”

Riley eased one finger into his hole. The very first time he’d done this to himself had been right here in this bed, though he’d been flat on his back and hidden under the covers, high on his own supposed daring.

He had never been confused about his sexual orientation. LGBT people had always been visible and accepted in his community, and he’d had several friends with same-sex parents; it was part of the fabric of daily life, nothing hushed or illicit, not something that had to be spoke of in whispers like so many other parts of the country. Riley had grown up knowing that there were men who loved other men, that he was likely one of them, and that there was nothing wrong with that as far as his friends and family were concerned.

Sex, though – that was another story. Even in his liberal school and household, sex education had been heteronormative. So when Riley’s curiosity had evolved from vague romantic fantasies to sharp, newly urgent sexual desires, he’d taken to the internet to learn what he needed to know.

He’d always been a dedicated student, and this subject was no different. Once he’d worked up the nerve to try penetration, he had taken the venture so seriously that he was amused thinking back on it now – cleaning himself out to within an inch of his life, setting himself up in bed with latex gloves and a bottle of lube he’d filched from a friend’s house, even bringing an anatomical diagram under the covers with him. He’d braced himself to find the experience unpleasant, thinking it must be an acquired taste, that he’d have to learn to adjust before he could find it genuinely pleasurable.

One finger up inside himself, and he’d been a goner. He’d had to bite down on his free hand to muffle his cries. Then he’d managed to find his prostate, and a few seconds of fumbling explorations there had him shooting off all over himself, without even touching his dick.

For weeks afterwards, Riley had stuffed himself full of his own fingers every chance he’d gotten. Even once the novelty had worn off, he’d never lost that intense craving. On the contrary, it had only grown more powerful.

So it was no surprise that one of his own slim fingers sliding in and out of his hole was more maddening than anything else. Riley’s hips shifted restlessly on the pillow, and he pressed his face against the comforter to keep from complaining.

“This isn’t enough for you, is it?” Andres asked after a couple of torturous minutes.

“No, sir.”

“Why not?”

Riley turned his face to the side so the words would be clear. “Because I’m a whore.”

“That’s right. You’re a greedy little cockslut, and you’ll never be satisfied until that pussy is nice and full. But I know how tight you are, so we’re gonna take it slow, okay? Two fingers now.”

Andres talked Riley through two fingers, then three, while Riley sweated and trembled and tried not to scream in pure frustration. Once Andres was satisfied – either that Riley had been well-prepared or that he was right on the edge of a meltdown, Riley wasn’t sure – he told Riley to take his fingers out.

“Spread those cheeks for me,” he added. There was a touch of hoarseness to his voice, and Riley badly wanted to see his face, but he wouldn’t disobey the order not to raise his head. “Let me get a good look.”

Riley pulled the cheeks of his ass apart, baring his slick hole even more explicitly to the webcam. His cock pulsed with a hot rush of mingled embarrassment and pride when Andres grunted in appreciation.

“Gorgeous,” said Andres. “Show me the plug you chose.”

Riley picked the plug up and stretched his arm backward so Andres could see. It was a high-quality silicone toy, medium-sized – no fancy features, but it would get the job done.

“Put it in.”

The plug slid inside smoothly, Riley’s hole accepting the familiar shape without resistance. He moaned his contentment at having some fulfillment after all that teasing, then wiggled his ass from side to side, making sure the plug was seated correctly.

Andres made a strangled noise. “Does that feel better, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“I want you to tighten up around the plug, hold it for a couple of seconds, and then relax.”

Squeezing his ass around the plug put some pressure on Riley’s prostate, and he let out a stuttering groan, his hips jerking against the pillow before he released the tension. He was going to have to throw this pillowcase away; no amount of washing would repair the abuse it was taking.

“Good boy. Keep doing that until I tell you to stop. If I can’t see that plug bouncing, you’re not doing it right. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

It sounded like a simple command, but Riley soon learned that this was a tease even worse than a single finger – penetration with no real movement, just enough prostate stimulation to stoke up his arousal but never to push it past a certain point. The repeated clench and release exhausted his muscles, too, though he was certain that was deliberate. Andres was getting him ready for the more serious penetration to come.

“Have you fucked yourself in this bed before?” Andres asked, distracting Riley from his discomfort.

“Mm-hmm. A lot.” Thinking about the cache of sex toys hidden in the back of his walk-in closet, Riley added, “Like, a _lot_.”

“I’m sure,” Andres said with a chuckle. “Ever for an audience?"

“Not like this.” Riley had masturbated in front of other men before, but never via Skype. This was a first for him.

“You look beautiful,” Andres said in the rich, warm tone that was guaranteed to make Riley melt like ice cream in July. “I know this is frustrating for you, but you’re being such a good boy for me, Riley. I’m very proud of you.”

Riley whined and shuddered all over, shoving his cock against the pillow in a few frantic thrusts before he regained control. His ass was aching around the plug now.

“How are you feeling? Relaxed enough to take the dildo yet?”

“I could have taken the dildo with just fingers first,” Riley said, unable to resist a bit of backtalk.

Andres didn’t rise to the bait. “I know, and on another day I’d love to watch you struggle with it, but today I want to watch it sink right into you like you were made for it.”

“It will,” said Riley. “It will, I promise, please let me, I need it so bad – ”

“All right. Take out the plug and let me see the dildo.”

Riley withdrew the plug and tossed it aside, then gave himself a moment to process the sensation of emptiness. His hand scrabbled along the bed until it closed around the dildo, and he picked it up, draping it over the curve of his ass so Andres could get a look at it.

“God,” Andres said, sounding genuinely surprised. “That thing’s as big as I am. Maybe bigger.”

“That’s why I picked it,” Riley said. This was the largest toy he had that he could comfortably fuck himself with. He owned several that were bigger, but the only way he could use them was to hold them inside and rock them back and forth, because if he tried thrusting them it felt like he was being turned inside out – and not in a good way.

Andres had Riley lube the dildo and rub it up and down between his asscheeks a few times, putting on a show, before he gave him permission to proceed. Riley steadied his arm and nudged the tip against his hole.

Andres’ tormenting preparations had their intended effect; Riley’s muscles were too fatigued to even attempt to keep the toy out. He pushed it inside at a slow, steady pace, never having to pause or pull back, and his ass hungrily swallowed the entire thick length.

“Look at you taking that big dick so sweetly,” Andres said. His breathing was heavy, gusting over the laptop’s speakers.

Riley drew the dildo out until only the head remained inside, then eased it back in, groaning all the way. His body was ready and he was craving a good hard drilling, so he quickly picked up the pace until the dildo pistoned in and out of his hole with filthy squelching noises.

It was a heavy toy, though, and an awkward position to fuck himself in. Before long, Riley’s arm was shaking with strain.

“Turn on your back,” said Andres.

Riley settled the dildo all the way inside, one hand holding the base against his body as he rolled over. Keeping his hips on the stacked pillows, he propped himself up on one elbow and spread his knees so his feet dangled in mid-air. He caught sight of himself on his laptop screen and whimpered.

“Pretty boy,” Andres crooned. He was jerking off, the movement clear in his bicep and shoulder even though his cock was out of sight of the camera. “Come on, baby. Pump that pussy for me. Show me how you need it.”

Riley grasped the handle of the dildo and started thrusting. He gazed down at his own body, taking in his clenched abdominal muscles, the long, tense lines of his thighs. His taut cock strained up against his belly, begging for attention he wasn’t allowed to give it. And below that, his tight hole, forced to stretch wide around the huge, relentless dildo –

Andres huffed out an unsteady moan. The wet slapping sound of his hand on his cock got faster. “I love seeing you get off on yourself. Do you have any idea how much money you could make this way, letting a bunch of horny men watch you fuck yourself silly?”

His mouth falling slack with pleasure, Riley arched his spine and let his head drop back.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Showing off, letting strange men see how beautiful and slutty you are. How much you need that greedy cunt pounded until you scream.”

“God,” Riley gasped. His elbow gave out, and he collapsed flat on his back. His hips were still raised on the pillows, his legs still lifted and spread. Grabbing the dildo with both hands now, he plowed his ass as hard as he dared with a toy this size.

“You don’t really need the money, though,” Andres said. “It’d be better if _I_ sold it. Put the stream up live, charged guys to watch. I’d keep the money, of course, but I’d buy you something pretty for being such a good whore.”

The thought of Andres pimping him out had done it for Riley once, and it was doing it for him now. He writhed on the bed, striving towards an orgasm that hovered just out of reach. Coming completely untouched wasn’t going to happen, mostly because he had neither the motor control nor the mental focus at the moment to give himself the concentrated prostate stimulation he would need.

“Please.” Riley bounced his ass against the pillow in frustration. “Please, I need to come but I can’t, not like this, please – ”

“I’m not letting you touch your dick, no matter how nicely you beg.” Andres paused, and when he spoke again, Riley could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “But you can rub against the pillow if you want.”

Riley returned to his previous position, splayed atop the pillows with his bent knees on either side. He bit his lip, his cheeks bright red, and tentatively dragged his cock back and forth over the damp pillowcase.

God, this was humiliating. Humping a pile of pillows like a dog and desperately fucking himself on a big fake cock – and Andres could see the whole thing, every detail. He’d stirred Riley into a frenzy and now he was touching himself while he watched.

Riley moaned and yielded to the tide pulling him under, surrendering the very last of his inhibitions. He drove his cock hard against the pillow, rutting it with jolting, frantic jerks of his hips. He held the dildo deep inside and rocked it in time with his thrusts, though he lost his coordination as he neared his peak.

“That’s it,” Andres said, panting. “You look like such a slut, baby, such a pretty little whore putting on a show for me – ”

Grabbing a handful of his comforter, Riley stuffed it into his mouth and bit down to stifle his scream as he came. He shoved the dildo all the way in and ground his pulsing cock against the pillow, crying out around his mouthful of fabric. When the last shudder passed, his body went limp. He pulled the comforter out of his mouth and wiped the back of his hand over his lips, his other hand releasing the dildo; it slid halfway out of his ass.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Andres said.

As Riley turned to look over his shoulder, the movement of his body caused the dildo to fall out the rest of the way. He grimaced at the sensation and said, “What?”

Andres was tense and glistening with sweat, his eyes intent on Riley through the computer while he stroked himself off. He was close; Riley could tell. “If I were fucking you, would I have finished yet?”

“No, sir.”

“Then get that dildo back in your ass and don’t stop until I tell you to.”

Riley fumbled behind himself until he found the dildo and speared himself once more. Pressing his face into the bed, he grunted as he worked his raw hole, imagining Andres crouched atop him and using him like a toy. His arm shook like crazy and his shoulder burned with strain; he chewed his lower lip to hold back a pained whimper.

“What’s your color, baby?” Andres asked in a softer voice.

“Gr– ” Riley stopped there. He _wanted_ to obey, wanted to please Andres and do as he’d asked, but he was physically incapable. His arm was going to give out any second. The spirit was more than willing, but the flesh needed a break. “Yellow.”

“Okay. Take the dildo out and just hold yourself open for me. Give me a nice pretty picture to finish to.”

Grateful for the reprieve, Riley set the dildo aside and spread his asscheeks, arranging himself in the sluttiest, most vulnerable position he could manage to show how much he appreciated Andres taking care of him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Andres said. Though Riley couldn’t see him, he could hear how hard Andres was tugging on his cock, and he could picture it in his mind – that thick shaft sliding in and out of Andres’ large fist, all swollen up and ready to pop. “You just wrecked that beautiful cunt, didn’t you, baby boy? Went at yourself so hard, you little slut – ”

He started cursing and groaning then, his breath coming in sharp gasps, and Riley knew he was coming. Closing his eyes, Riley let the sounds of Andres’ pleasure wash over him, blissed-out with pride in his own submission. He didn’t waver an inch from his wanton pose.

There were rustling noises on the other end of the Skype connection. Andres’ breathing was steadier when he said, “What a sweet boy you are. How are you feeling, Riley?”

“Good,” Riley said dazedly.

“You can get up now, sweetheart. Do you have a water bottle handy?”

Riley nodded and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. The top pillow was a mess of sweat and come; making a face, Riley shoved both pillows off the side of the bed, following them with the dildo and plug. Then he reached for the washcloth and water laid out on his nightstand.

The challenge of scening long-distance was that the aftercare had to be long-distance as well. They’d planned for this, though, and Riley followed Andres’ calm, quiet instructions as he rehydrated and wiped the come from his belly and the lube from between his legs. Utterly exhausted, he retrieved the laptop from its chair and brought it into bed with him, setting it on the mattress beside a clean pillow before snuggling underneath the covers.

“Do you want to hang up now?” Andres asked once Riley had gotten situated. He was laying down now himself, stretched out on his side with his head pillowed on one arm. The strong lines of his jaw and nose were softened by the afterglow of his orgasm.

“No,” Riley mumbled, even though he could barely keep his eyes open. Without any physical touch to ground him, he felt needier than usual as he came up from subspace. “Don’t hang up until I fall asleep.”

Andres laughed softly. “I won’t. I’ll be right here.”

That was the last Riley heard before he dozed off. When he woke suddenly half an hour later, startled by a noise elsewhere in the house, the call was still open, and Andres was fast asleep on the other end.

**Author's Note:**

> Riley's Thanksgiving break will actually span two installments, though as usual, they're standalone stories. Get ready for more Riley/Dylan in the next one. ;-)
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ckingsbridge.tumblr.com) for updates, headcanons, and writing discussion!


End file.
